Fynn Sector Statelets
The Fynn Sector, known as Sector X-13, is the home of a number of small nation-states, none controlling more than a planet, in-system bodies and a couple extra-solar planetoids or moons as colonies. Though they have access to interstellar drive technology, they generally lack the financing to expand into nearby sectors. The Sector does enjoy constant investment, however, for the same reason it remains independent to this day; it lies between the French Empire and the United Kingdom of New Anglia. Fynn Sector Nations Fynn System The Kingdom of Fynn Capital: Altair Government Type: Constitutional Monarchy governed by mixture of English and European Common Law Head of State: HM Charles IV Patrick, King of Fynn, Duke of Salamand Head of Government: Julio Kasan, Chancellor of the National Assembly, First Minister of HM Government Territories: Entire System of Fynn, plus three extra-solar colonies, none larger than planetoid. Population: 9 Billion Ivalice System The Noble Republic of Ivalice Capital: Archades Government Type: Constitutional Elective Monarchy governed by English Common Law Head of State: HRH Larsen I Solidor, Elected King of Ivalice and Prince of Archades Head of Government: Theodore Pallion, President of the Senate Territories: Entire System of Ivalice Population: 8 Billion Janus System The Grand Duchy of Tyconia Capital: Carwen Government Type: Constitutional Monarchy governed by European Common and Civil Law Head of State: HMG (Her Majestic Grace) Reina II Lucilla, Grand Duchess of Tyconia, Princess of New Ruthenia Head of Government: Premier Bartholomew Dragovich Territories: Two Continents on Janus, Janus' Moon, multiple planetoids and asteorids in the system's asteroid field The Republic of Jieshi Capital: Guoxing Government Type: Representative Federal Republic, governed by Jieshi customs and informed by Cascadian Common Law Head of State: President Shen Juo-Ki Head of Government: President Shen Juo-Ki Territories: Two Continents on Janus, ten asteroid colonies, one lunar colony at habitable moon of main gas giant Arabica System Inhabited Bodies: Main Planet Arabica, Arabica's Moon, Terraformed Moon Felixa around system's main gas giant The Sultanate of el-Janari Capital: Karghad Government Type: Traditionalist Monarchy governed by Velerian Islamic Law Head of State: HM Mohammed VI al-Bhaggara, Sultan of el-Janari Head of Government: HRH Prince Khaleel al-Bhaggara, State Minister and Heir-Apparent Territories: Main Continent of Arabica, 33% of Moon, 50% of Gas Giant Moon The Valkyrate Matriarchy Capital: Freyaholm Government Type: Traditionalist/Feminist Monarchy governed by European Civil Law adapted to fit militant Feminist Ideology Head of State: HM Rikke I Skarsgard, Matriarch of the Valkyrate and National Protector of Womenfolk Head of Government: HG Kara Myhre, Duchess of Gotland and Secretary of State Territories: New Denmark and Scythia, twin island-continents separated by Straits of Hippolyta, islands in Straits, 33% of Moon, 25% of Gas Giant Moon The Republic of Cornelia Capital: New Cornelia Government Type: Federal Republic governed by Anglo-American Common Law Head of State: President Jenna Cornell Head of Government: President Jenna Cornell Territories: 75% of Secondary Continent of Arabica, 33% of Moon, 25% of Gas Giant Moon Territories were once part of the Kingdom of Cornelia, the major power of the system, but a Republican revolt in the 3380s against the dictatorial policies and behavior of "King Stephen the Great" and victory in the resulting Civil War led to most of the territories of the Kingdom coming under a new Republican government based upon US and British constitutional guidelines. The current President, Jenna Cornell, is of the Cornelian royal family and was fifth in line to the throne at the time of the revolt, but she backed the Republicans and now leads the Conservative Reform Party of the Republic. The Capital of New Cornelia was built around the ruins of the town of Plattsburgh, where the major battle of the Civil War was waged. The Kingdom of Cornelia Capital: Cornelia Government Type: Authoritarian Monarchy governed by English-derived Civil Law Head of State: HM King Stephen I "Magnus" Head of Government: HRH Princess Sara, Crown Princess of Cornelia, Grand Duchess of the Royal Isles Territories: 25% of Secondary Continent, Arabica's only major island chain, ten mining asteroids and planetoids The remnant territories of the once system-dominating Kingdom of Cornelia. The remnant nation - having lost most of its holdings in the solar systems and being reduced to the old capital of Cornelia, surrounding countryside that remained Royalist, and the Royal isles - is in a major economic downturn excaberated by poor fiscal policies in the years leading up to Princess Sara's de facto takeover of her father's government. Under the Princess' intelligent, if occasionally iron-fisted, rule, the Kingdom may yet turn around economically, but it is never likely to climb back into prominence in the system. Hobbs System The Principality of Mystria Capital: Mist Landing Government Type: Traditionalist Monarchy governed by English Common Law Head of State HRH Edwin IX Damayan, Prince of Mystria Head of Government: Prime Minister Alexander Payton Territories: Half of Main Continent, all of Mystrian Island-Continent and Argentia Archipelago, Various Mining and Resource Colonies on lunar bodies in-system The Technocratic Republic of Karnak Capital: Karnack Government Type: Central Republic governed by technocratic Constitution Head of State: President-Doctor Michael Middleton Head of Government: President-Doctor Michael Middleton Territories: Quarter of Main Continent and eighth of Secondary Continent, Half of the Moon, Mining Colonies on two planets in-system Free Cities of the Hanseatic League Capital: Neu Bremen Government Type: Federal Republic governed by representative democratic Constitution Head of State: President Gotthard Heinrich Lettman Head of Government: Chancellor Albert Sanger Territories: Eighth of Main Continent and eighth of Secondary Continent The Free Nations of Asimovians Capital: New Hope Government Type: Direct Democracy of Artificial Intelligences and Uploaded Organic Beings governed by Constitution Head of State: Assembly Chairman Horace Eckstein Industries Database Manager V. 20.4 ("Horace Eck") Head of Government: Approved Directive Manager Alice Breastbleeder ("Alice") Territories: Eighth of Main Continent, Three-Quarters of Hobbs' Main moon, half the main asteroid field The Nations of Asimovians consist almost entirely of computational intelligences, either original artificial intelligences, AI-created "offspring" intelligences, or formerly-organic beings who uploaded their minds into a computer network with interstellar communications access. The Asimovians named themselves after 20th Century science fiction writer Isaac Asimov as a note of respect to the ancient writer. While some AI-dominated states have shown callousness, even contempt, for "organics", Asimovians believe in eventually uniting Hobbs and the entire Sector into a grand federated democracy of both computational and organic beings. That said, they are not naive toward the attitudes and follies of "organic persons", particularly their current Head of Government, who is a refugee AI who uploaded herself by hypercom into the Asimovian network to flee from her prior existance as a BDSM sex toy in Shroomania. The Kingdom of Alexandria Capital: Alexandria Government Type: Traditionalist Monarchy governed by Constitutional Common Law Head of State: HM Garnet XI Alexandros, Queen of Alexandria, Princess of the Eastern Meridians Head of Government: Prime Minister Beatrice Komnenos, Countess of New Corcyra Territories: Three-Quarters of Secondary Continent and Eastern Meridian Island Archipelago, some mining colonies in-system United Enclaves of Gilead Capital: Liberation Government Type: Confederated Republic of self-ruling Communities governed by Constitutional Common Law based on Hedonist principles Head of State: President Elizabeth Mason Head of Government: Vice President Jacob Mason Territories: Tertiary Continent (Gilead) and one chain of tropic islands The Enclaves of Gilead are a hypertolerant society that permits multiple lifestyles to exist in semi-independent self-ruling enclaves scattered around the planet's Tertiary Continent, named "Gilead" by the settlers, and the Shroomanian-settled "New Gayman Islands" about a hundred and ten miles off the northeastern coast of Gilead (now devided into the New Gaymans Enclave and the Sapphos enclave). The mostly tropical continent lends itself to tourism for the Gileans, sex-tourism being especially desirable due to the many lifestyles accommodated by various enclaves. The United Enclaves' restrictions on lifestyles are of the barest kind, with only age of consent rules enforced on a national basis, along with the Federal Police and Rights Commission which ensure that the particular lifestyles of any one enclave do not cause said enclave to deny rights to their inhabitants or visitors. Due to their weak federal government and a general lack of productivity aside from specialized agricultural goods, the Enclaves of Gilead are without major influence on Hobbs or through the entire sector, though they enjoy the military protection of some of their neighbors, particularly Mysteria. United Equatoreal Federation of Islands Capital: Luca Government Type: Federal Republic governed by Constitutional Common Law Head of State: President Jan Simmons Head of Government: Vice President Agatha Crestmere Territories: Three distinct island chains along the Equator, the largest consisting of islands equivalent to half the Philippines of Earth Category:National Information